


Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-23
Updated: 2007-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:18:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15386619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brief little ficlet originally posted on the Kingdom Hearts Kink Meme. Prompt: Axel/Roxas/Demyx, rough sex, bondage.





	Revenge

This was for all the times that Roxas had snubbed him and showed him up on those meetings that Axel called dates but Roxas called 'hanging out'. This was for all the fucking times that Roxas had ditched him, ignored him, rejected him - times that he ran out of fingers for even counting.  
  
It was really Demyx's fault that it happened - he was always pulling that random shit, switching rapid quickfire from one mood to another and coming up with weird ideas out of nowhere. So when, in the middle of conversation that inevitably turned around to sex (as is always does with teenaged boys), Demyx skipped all the preliminaries and plunged his hands into Roxas' pants, all Axel could think was that he  _should_  have been angry for Demyx putting his hands on what didn't belong to him  _(Like it belonged to him either)_. He should have been angry - but he wasn't. He wanted to see Demyx fuck Roxas like Axel had never had the balls to do - the way that would make Roxas scream and burn from more than just the orgasm.  
  
Axel didn't even remember when Roxas' jeans came off; all he remembered was the shirt sliding off and twisting around Roxas wrists, Demyx wrapping the sleeves in his fists and pulling Roxas' arms back as the older boy fucked him from behind. Axel watched Demyx and almost felt like he was the one making Roxas shudder and arch instead of the one with his pants clumsily falling around his knees, kneeling in front of Roxas and pounding into the boy's throat with his fingers digging into Roxas' scalp, saying softly,  _'I'm sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry'._


End file.
